


Sold!

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sold!

Title: Sold!  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for Constant Vigilance's birthday. Her words (that I gacked from [](http://jameschick.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jameschick**](http://jameschick.insanejournal.com/)) are: pedestal, porcupine & clear.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sold!

~

“A pedestal sink, I think,” Draco said, eyeing the space critically. “And perhaps a whirlpool tub.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess.”

“And we simply must get rid of this awful colour,” Draco continued, clearly on a roll.

Harry snickered. “It does rather look like a porcupine sicked up in here,” he said.

“Smells like it, too.” Draco wrinkled his nose. “Why are we doing this again?”

“Because this place is Unplottable and will afford some measure of protection from our well-meaning but misguided family and friends.”

Draco blanched, recalling his mother’s, Granger’s and the Weasel’s easy access to their flat. “Sold!”

~


End file.
